Albus Potter and the Cave of the Hoodwink
by TackyCato
Summary: 19 years later, and the wizarding world seems to be saved from dark magic, but what happens when Harry Potter's son, Albus heads to Hogwarts and discovers dark magic that could plauge the wizarding world once more?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings of Good and Ba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series or characters, just the plot.

Leave reviews please :o)

Chapter 1

The Beginnings of Good and Bad

"Albus..." a voice whispered down a dark cave.

The dark haired boy pushed his clubmaster glasses up his nose. Squinting his green eyes, the boy walked down the rocky pathway, but stopped when he hears the voice.

"Albus..."

His eyes wandered to a book just steps away from him. As he walked closer to the book the whispers got louder.

"Albus..."

Every step, the louder it gets.

"Albus..."

"ALBUS!"

Albus Potter's eyes jerk open to find a young redheaded girl he knows as his cousin, Rose Weasley. An almost exact copy of her mother, just with her father's temper and trademark Weasley hair. Her freckled covered forehead creased as she shaked her cousin awake.

"Albus, come on! The trains at the station, we should already be with Hagrid by now!" She said as she pulled Albus up by the arm and dragged him out of the carriage.

Albus shook her hand clutching his arm off "Oi, Rose, that hurts! I can walk on my own, you know" he said with a playful smirk.

Rose smiled brightly as they stepped out on to the platform. "I'm sorry, it's just, we're finally here! I've read Hogwarts a History so many times, I can't believe I get to see it in the flesh." Rose said gleaming. "I see Hagrid. Come on, let's go!"

Albus around the platform and saw his older brother James with his cousins Fred and Roxanne. James spotted Albus and gave him a taunting wave. This caused Albus to frown thinking back to what his father said. Could he be great in Slytherin, or was he destined to be a Gryffindor? He didn't consider himself brave, certainly not as brave as Rose. She was sure to be in Gryffindor. Albus' thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into the friendly giant, Hagrid.

"Woah there Albie! Best to watch where yer goin!" Hagrid Bellowed. "Are yeh two ready fer Hogwarts?" The two young students nod their heads, but Rose a bit more enthusiastic.

"Well then, best to hop onto the boat over there then! Ah, I'll be seein' the two of yeh at the hut soon, alright?" Hagrid smiled and nodded the two off.

Rose and Albus found an empty boat and sat in it and waited for a third person to join. They looked up when a blonde pale boy walked up to the boat. "Mind if I join you two? All the other boats are filled."

Without a second glance, the two knew that they young boy, is the son of Draco Malfoy, the only difference between the two, are the eyes. While Draco has cold grey eyes, his son inherited his mother's warm brown eyes. Those brown eyes were now glancing between the two sitting in the boat. Rose looking uncomfortable opened her mouth to answer, but Albus beat her to it. "Of course! I'm Albus and this here is my cousin, Rose."

"I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." the blonde boy said brightly. He shook hands with Albus, and turned to Rose to do the same, but is only met with a cold nod. Albus rolls his eyes and Rose's dark brown ones move to the lake as the boat begins to move into the waters. "Right then." Scorpius says as he turns to Albus. "So, Albus, what house do you reckon you'll be in? I think I'll be in Slytherin. I don't mind though really. I feel that's just where I belong" He finishes with a smile.

"I don't know." Albus says confused. "I think I'm going to be in Gryffindor because that's where everyone in my family goes, but i don't think I'll fit there, you know." Albus then felt confused.

Scorpius turned back to Rose, and tried to include her into the conversation by asking "Well, what about you, then?"

Rose eyes looked up from the lake with a surprised expression on her face. Making a decision on how to answer, she raises an eyebrow. "I _reckon_ that I'll be in Gryffindor, and not just because all my family is there, but because, as you said about yourself, I _belong_ there. I feel that the house best represents me." she said stiffly.

"I second that!" Albus says with a wide smile. "She may be brilliant, but if anyone,on this boat belongs in Gryffindor, its her! Only thing she fears are spiders. Got that from Uncle Ron!" The two boys laugh as Rose slapped Albus' shoulder.

The laughter dies down and Scorpius's smile falters. He looks up a bit sad. "Your Uncle Ronald Weasley?"

Albus nods and leans forward. "I realize our parents aren't really friends, but it doesn't mean that we can't be, yeah?" Albus says with a hopeful smile.

"Good thing we aren't our parents, then." Scorpius says with a kind smile. "Friends?"

"Friends." Albus replies. The two boys then look to Rose.

Rose gives an eye roll and tries to hide her smirk. "I guess so." The three smile.

"Look! It's Hogwarts!" a boy from another boat yells.

The trio turn to the great, big castle, illuminated with yellow fire beaming off of torches. They all smile, but deep down, Albus felt as if danger was right around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1 ;o)

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Sorting Hat**

"Children, gather round please!" Professor Longbottom said. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius got closer to Neville. Neville glanced at the trio with a shocked expression, but brought upon a smile and nodded at them. He turned back to the crowd of nervous children.

"Now, beyond these doors is the Great Hall. In the Great Hall, I will place the Sorting hat over your head. The sorting hat will put you in your house. There are four houses, Gryffindor; the house of courage, Ravenclaw; the house of wit, Hufflepuff; the house of loyalty, and Slytherin; the house of ambition. These houses will go on with you for the rest of your Hogwarts career." Looking around, Neville decided to ease the nerves of the students.

"Don't worry,the sorting hat will know where to put you, it'll know just where you will thrive."

As Neville opened the door, the students walked in to the Great Hall. They stopped at the steps and waited for Neville to grab the hat and begin calling out names.

"Atwood, Theodore!" A dark skinned boy walked up the steps. The boy looked nervous, but put on a strong face and sat in the chair. The hat was put on his head and it called out:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus watched the boy walk to the Gryffindor table with a big smile spread across his face. Albus smiled.

"Potter, Albus!" Neville called. Albus turned to the steps. He suddenly felt nerves flow through his body. This was it. He could either tell the hat to put him with his family, somewhere where he didn't fit in, or let the hat choose his fate. He walked up to the seat and let out the air he was holding in. the hat was placed on his head.

"Potter…. Are you going to tell me where to put you, or can I put you where you belong?"

 _Where do I belong?_

"SLYTHERIN" the hat called out.

The Great Hall went silent. James dropped his fork and the clang rang through the hall, but everyone's focus was on Albus.

Albus reluctantly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw expressions of shock and pity. Rose noticed this and began to clap for her cousin. A second later Scorpius joined in the clap. Albus looked at their smiles and smiled thankfully at them. He got up and walked to the table with the green flag hanging over him. He sat there, unsure of how to feel. The names continued to be called and then Neville called out "Malfoy, Scorpius"

He sat on the chair and the hat was placed on his head. This time though, the hat took longer. Scorpius seemed to be whispering to the hat. When finally the hat said:

"Alright then, if you say so. SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered as Scorpius came to sit down next to Albus. Albus hugged his friend and smiled. "What were you whispering about?" he asked. Albus was happy to have at least one friend in his house, but he was still curious.

"The hat told me that i could be great in Gryffindor if I went, but i wanted to stick by my mate." Scorpius finished with a smile.

After a while, Neville finally called out "Weasley, Rose!"

As soon as the hat was placed on her bushy red hair, the hat said.

"Well, there's no doubt about this one! BETTER BE…. GRYFFINDOR!"

Rose glanced at her cousin and her friend. She gave them a sad smile. Albus returned the smile with encouragement. They were all where they belonged

When the feast was finished, the Prefects led all of the first years to their new dormitories. When Albus and Scorpius made it to the boys dorm, they got ready for bed. Albus laid down in his ne four poster bed and smiled. "Ay Scorp, I'm excited for our lives at Hogwarts to start. Thanks for being my mate."

"Dido, Al." Scorpius said with a tired smile. "G'night mate"

"Night."

Albus then closed his eyes to sleep.

~.~

"Albus…."

He was back in the cave. This time, he was right by the book. As he reached down to grab the book, the whispers turned into screams.

"ALBUS!"

He picked up the book and as soon as he opened it, the screams vanished. It was an unnerving silence. He looked around the dark cave, but nothing was by him. He then turned to the first page where he saw it.

 _ **This book belongs to the Hoodwink.**_


End file.
